


Hard To Love

by Geekforlife18



Series: Fallen in love with a Robin [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Nightmares, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sister-Sister Relationship, Temporary Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Ok I'm going to make this short Cassandra is not in the story that's all you need to know hope this doesn't suck oh right you are 13 and Jason is 14





	1. Chapter 1

I shivered in a abandoned alley my home for the past 4 months today's my 13th birthday so why aren't I home celebrating? Because my mom and dad were abusive towards me so I ran and now I'm alone I heard something I jumped and saw a guy close to my age

"I d-don't want to cause any trouble" I stuttered hoping he wouldn't hurt me 

"hey me neither I'm tired and hungry"

I looked in my pocket and found a old cookie it's all I have left but I know what's it like to be hungry I gave it to him he took it and quickly ate he seemed starving

"thanks so what's a pretty girl like you doing out here"

"let's just say that I ran away from home"

"why parents piss you off" 

"something like that you"

"yeah same anyway it's cold you want to stick together" 

"Hu sure" 

We both sat next to each other huddled together

"names Jason by the way" 

"Y/N" 

Jason and I became close friends spending nights together and Jason giving me food that he may or may not steal. Year later I went to mine and Jason's meet place but he wasn't there I feared he may have gotten hurt. I spent the entire night looking for him but he was no where to be found. A month later still no Jason I feel so cold, alone and a little scared. Late at night I heard something I jumped up terrified I saw Robin! 

"w-what do you want" I stuttered 

He gave me a sandwich with cookies I hesitantly grabbed and ate it 

"thank you" 

I finshed eating he gave me a jean jacket that was a little bit to big for me but cozy 

"why are treating me so kindly" 

"let's just say I know how you feel" 

"you remind me of someone" 

"I-I do I'm sure you are mistaken I better go" 

"OK" 

He walked off 

"Robin" 

He stopped 

"you can find people right?" 

"yeah" 

"well I have a friend Jason, Jason Todd he's your height he's really important to me and he's been missing for a while now and I'm really worried about him" 

"I'll see what I can do" 

He left I wrapped the jacket around myself thinking it kinda smelt like Jason I leaned against the wall and crouched up


	2. Chapter 2

Robin came to visit me often for a few weeks I missed Jason deeply but for some reason every time Robin is around I don't feel quite so lonely. Late at night cold I saw someone in the distance

"Jason?..." I got up and walked "Robin?... Is sombody there?!"

I saw Batman and screamed he was extremely big terrifying considering how my parents traumatized me. I held on to my jacket tight

"w-what do you want?"

He handed me a piece of paper I read

-Gotham orphanage

"no way in hell I'm staying in a orphanage!"

"Y/N it's what best for you, you can't live on the streets"

"first of all how do you know my name secondly I'm not going to a orphanage not when Jason's still out there I don't know where but I know he's somewhere he could be hurt, alone or something I can't"

Suddenly Robin jumped in front of me I screamed again 

"Robin!"

"hey Y/N"

"if you want to send Y/N to the orphanage then you'll have to send me and we both know how that we'll end"

He grunted

"well then Robin I suggest you tell her the truth and you will be walking home"

"fine"

Batman left I looked at Robin confused 

"Robin I don't understand"

He put his hands on my shoulders

"I know you don't Y/N but I promise it's all going to be OK"

Then I looked at his eyes his face and realized who is under the mask Jason! I hugged him tight

"you asshole you scared me to death do you realize how scared I was dammit Jay I thought I'd never see you again"

He hugged me tight

"I promise I'll never leave you again"


	3. Chapter 3

"Jason Peter Todd! get back here before I kill you! And I'm seriously thinking about it this time!"

I ran chasing Jason for taking my phone

"Aww so you do think about me!"

I yelled in frustration at his comment finally I caught up to him

"come on Jason I need that to help Bruce with the case"

I tried to catch my breath still running after Jason he finally stopped I took  deep breaths

"exactly why you have been on your phone for 8 days straight it's summer break and I want you to take a look at the roses"

I tried to reech for my phone he held it high I growled 

"come on Jay!" 

"hmm nope now where going to have some real fun" 

He put my phone on the mantel he grabbed me over his shoulder I hit him he laughed I grunted 

"I'm going to kill you" 

"awww you would never kill me you love me too much" 

"in your dreams Todd" 

"oh ouch that hurt so much like I think I need an apology" 

"just put me down and I'll consider apologizing" 

"hmm I guess I'll consider putting you down" 

I grunted loud I heard my phone 

"oh that probably Barbara please let me talk to her" 

"hmm alright" 

He walked to the phone he answered 

"hey Barbara" 

"Jason give me my phone right now!" 

"oh she's right here I'll put you on speaker" 

Jason put Barbara on speaker 

"Barbara help!" 

-"Jason can you please put her down" 

"nope Y/N is on operation lock down she needs a break and I'm giving her to her" 

"yeah against my own will!" 

-"oh tonight Dick and I are ordering pizza and he and I thought you guys would like to come" 

"Jay" 

"well be there in a hour" 

-"alright see you two tonight" 

Jason hung up and put me down 

"finally" 

"I could pick you back up" 

I rolled my eyes


	4. Chapter 4

I took the personia of Y/H/N my suit was like Jason's only Y/F/C .Jason and I were sleeping in our rooms late at night storming. I heard groaning from Jason's room I opened the door and saw him tossing and turning mumbling I touched him he jolted forward

"Y/N!"

"Jason! What's wrong?!"

He wrapped his arms around me 

"Jason please talk to me"

He quickly let go of me 

"nothing just a dream"

He turned his head away from me I sat on the bed 

"Jason"

"I said it was nothing"

He was clearly mad I gently touched his cheeks with my hands he moved away from my touch 

"would you quit being so damn stubborn Jaybird come on" 

"I said forget it I'm fine" 

"Jason" 

I sighed I stood up Jason grabbed my hand 

"what did you change your mind" I said 

"please don't judge me for saying that I want you to stay in here" 

"Jason I would never judge you" 

He tightened his grip on my hand I sat on the bed he leaned on my shoulder I rubbed his back we both laid down arms wrapped around each other everything was right in the world

"I love you Y/N" 

"I love you too"

Weeks later Jason's missing I refused to sleep and eat. Bruce finally found Jason, I went with him I rode on the back with him on his bike we both jumped and ran to the building but it exploded me and Bruce were covered. I got up I looked at Bruce

"I'm alright find Robin!" He yelled 

I found a crowbar blood all over it I ran to find him I found Jason

" no! No! No!" 

I knelt down by is body I touched his face I felt his pulse I sat on the ground and hugged his body crying please don't leave me, don't you dare leave me Jason Todd, I buried my face on his neck sobbing don't make me walk this world without you I'm begging you to not leave me you promised me you would always be there for me. Someone touched my shoulder I panicked and grabbed his wrist I saw Bruce and let go him. The day of the funeral Dick, Barbara and Bruce were there they buried him I tried to control my tears but couldn't. Days went by I just stopped,sleeping was not a option nightmares were constantly haunting me, Timothy Drake found out our identities Bruce adopted him I didn't care I told Bruce I wanted Tim to be Robin that I'm fine with staying Y/H/N, Bruce made Tim the new Robin I knew Jason would have been heart broken


	5. Chapter 5

I need to get out of here 8 weeks since Jason left me and I feel has it was yesterday he was begging me to stay in his room because he couldn't sleep from his nightmare. After school I went to Jason's grave I told Tim I would be home later. I dropped to my knees and clinched the dirt damp from the rain pouring down tears falling down my my face 

" I'm so fucking sorry... w-why couldn't I be down there with you, why couldn't you be up here with me-e-e why didn't I to tell I l-o-ve y-u-you more" I stuttered sobbing 

That night I went on patrol by myself I saw a building on fire using my grappling hook I shot it at the building I swung across and broke the window I saw a woman I helped her out I saw people running out I heard sirens then to my worst nightmare the building started falling I tried to hold the building up so more people could run out 

"come on hurry up I'm not superman!" I yelled 

More people ran out finally all the people were out I feel my knees buckle I fell.... 

"is anyone here" 

I weakly blinked my eyes and saw the cops 

"all clear hose her down!" 

They left I remaind still not wanting to reveal my identity. I moved the boards that had fallen on me. I blacked out I shook my head and snuck out I couldn't see well I made it to the Manor almost morning I weakly climbed to my window I sat on the window sill I fell onto the floor 

"Y/N!" 

I saw feet I feel someone hold me. I started shaking 

"Jason" I mumbled.... 

Dick's P. O. V 

I carried my little sister to the Cave terrified 

"Bat's!" I yelled 

He ran to me Y/N is suit is torn and her body burned bad I layed her on the stretcher 

"Ja-Jason!" she kept mumbling shaking 

We cooled her down she was burned all over her arms and face were the worst 

Your P. O. V 

I opened my eyes and saw Bruce and Dick they both seemed worried and angry I took a deep breath my hole body feels like it's on fire I carefully sat up 

"am I in trouble" I asked 

"8 weeks bench" Bruce said 

"you have got to be kidding me Tim broke his arm and you let him go out on patrol has soon has he was healed" 

He grunted 

"what because I'm a girl I'm more fragile!" 

"do not raise your voice at me or I will make it longer!" he said angry 

He stormed out my head throbbing pain I looked at all my burns it was bad moving hurt. I looked at Dick he had his arms crossed 

"so I guess you are mad at me to" I asked 

He shut his eyes and huffed 

"Y/N this is the third time this week you've gotten hurt not to mention the countless times you've gone out of line"

"what are you talking about Grayson I've been responsible" 

"no you've been reckless" 

I shook my head fighting tears 

"Y/N I don't know what's gotten into you please just try and be more careful" 

I feel tears falling from my face Dick tried to hug me I shoved him off 

"Y/N" 

"just stop it Grayson you don't understand what I'm going through he's gone and he's not coming back Bruce knows it I know it I-I just want to forget" 

"Y/N you can't keep your feelings bottled"

"watch me" 

I stood up and limped to my room Dick touched my shoulder I shoved him off

"leave me alone Grayson" 

"at least let me help you walk to your room" 

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it now for the last time leave me alone" 

I made it to my room I walked in and slammed my door in Dick's face I locked the door I sat on my bed and sobbed has quite has I could


	6. Chapter 6

Damian Wayne my new little brother who has more fire than Bruce if that was even possible, not to mention my new sister Stephanie. Months since Jason's death they say time heals all wounds what they don't say are the scars seeing losing Jason put a scar in my heart for life. Bruce and I never spoke to each other other than missions, patrol, or if I'm in trouble not that we used to talk before it's just to more of a extreme. I grunted from sleeping something was today something important I looked at my phone I forgot today's August 16 how could I forget Jason's birthday not that it matters to anyone but me I looked it's Saturday good I laid back down wrapping myself in my covers. I heard my phone go off Dick I ignored his call then Barbara called I huffed they called a few more times I ignored I heard the answering machine 

-Sis... Come on pick up.. I know you can hear me Y/N.. OK well Babs and I were wondering if you wanted to come over and hang

-Y/N Grayson and I we're just wanting to check on you please call me back 

-Y/N... Y/N... Y/N...Y/N.. OK I'm hanging up now please call me when you hear this

Why can't you two just leave me alone

-OK I'm coming to the manor you better be there.. Just please tell me your OK 

I locked my door and started crying Dick and Barbara were not helping I need to get out of here I looked out the window dark great I walked to the Batcave Bruce, Damian and Tim already ready. I got my suit on 

"oh Dick called me and said that he wanted to talk to you" Stephanie said 

"well you can tell him I said I'm fine and to fuck off" 

Bruce glared at me the boy's and Stephanie looked at me shocked 

"go ahead it's not like today could today could get any worse than it already has" 

We left I went ahead so I wouldn't have to deal with anyone I went to the place I met Jason memories everywhere I look. Why couldn't I be buried with you Jaybird. I huffed knowing I was being watched I looked fuck I saw Killer Croc

"looks like a midnight snack" 

"in your dreams Croc" 

Hit swung his arm to me I dodged he grabbed me I struggled out of grip I threw my Batarang it stabbed his hand he held and threw me at the wall he grabbed me by my wrists I struggled and in that moment I wonder if I will see Jason again he punched me I grunted in pain I saw Dick what the hell is he doing in Gotham. Croc scratched my stomach I kicked him more Dick helped me finally he ran off I tried to stand straight Dick tried to help me I shoved him off 

"I had it covered" 

"tell that to your scratch marks and bruises and busted lip an" I cut him off 

"I get it" 

I shot my grappling hook and swung to building to building I saw Dick out of the corner of my eye I rolled my eyes pain everywhere on my body


	7. Chapter 7

We made it to the Batcave everyone already there 

"you didn't call for back up" Bruce said angry 

I grabbed the bandages ignoring Bruce I walked off he grabbed my hand I jerked him off 

"what do you want!" I yelled 

"enough Y/N I'm done no more reckless behavior no more disobeying my order's" 

"your order's!" 

"don't snap at me Y/N! What well it take what do you want?!" 

I clinched my fist anger running through my veins 

"to be buried six feet under with the man I loved!" I yelled 

Everyone froze staring at me and Bruce

"there you happy now you know!"

"Jason is not dead"

"what the hell are you talking about"

Bruce showed me a picture of JASON with a mask on I covered my face shaking my head I looked at Bruce

"what happened to him!?" I yelled pointing at the picture trying not to cry 

"10 months ago Jason was Resurrected he's been infiltrating crime lords and taking them out"

"10 months! you have left me in the dark I have to see him"

"no you aren't going anywhere"

"excuse me you tell me Jason's alive alone and you expect me to do nothing!"

"I expect you to trust me and know that he is dangerous!"

"dangerous! Jason! Really"

"he's been killing Y/N" Dick said

"killing crooks, murderers" I said 

"Y/N!" Bruce said 

I glared at him

"we were protecting your life you knowing would have caused chaos!" is words stabbing my heart I clinched my fist "You are not thinking straight you are not going anywhere especially with Jay"

His words stabbed my heart I slapped his face 

"Y/L/N! Father punish her" Damian said 

I ran to my room and locked the door ok mabye I shouldn't have hit him but he was tearing my heart apart I can't accept the fact that Jason's dangerous I love him to much


	8. Chapter 8

I avoided my family they seemed angry with me anyway epically Damian tomorrow is my 18th birthday I'm getting the hell out of here late at night storming I heard my window I walked and saw Jason! He smiled 

"you look like you've seen a ghost" 

I ignored him and hugged him he hesitated but hugged me tight 

"Jay you know you aren't safe here " 

"I know I wanted to ask you something" 

"ask me what?" 

"I'm leaving Gotham I want you to come with me" 

"really" 

"hum yeah I mean Kori and Roy are coming so it would be the four of us" 

"OK can it wait until tomorrow I'll be 18 and Bruce can't exactly control me" 

"yeah I'll wait for you at the old abandoned warehouse at midnight and don't be late girl" 

"I won't" 

He leaned on the window seal about to leave 

"hey Jaybird" 

"yeah" 

"I'm glad you are alive" 

He smiled and left finally the night of my birthday I celebrated with everyone and pretend to be happy that night I started packing I packed my clothes I snuck down stairs and stole some food I went back to my room I finshed packing I left a letter for Bruce I made sure I didn't have a tracker on my suit I put it on and put my clothes on over it and put my mask in my backpack I put on my hoodie I took one last look at my picture of me, Jason and Bruce I scoffed feeling tears falling from my face. I snuck out I made it to Jason we left I held on to him wall he rode his bike out of Gotham we drove for miles and miles finally Bruce is probably home by now 

Bruce's P. O. V 

I made it home I took a deep breath and went to to Y/N's room I knocked 

"Y/N.. Y/N we need to speak.. Y/N!" 

I opened her door I saw a note on her bed I unfolded the paper 

-Dear, Bruce 

You and I both drifted apart from each other both said things did things I'm gone but not 6 feet under out of Gotham away from you I'm sure you will be happier without me I'm with the man I love and who I hope will love me in return. I wish I could fix what broke my heart but I can't do it staying I'm sorry and know I always loved you dad 

Love, Y/N


	9. Chapter 9

Week since I have been with Jason I sat outside on the roof of a building thinking I'm great full that I'm with Jason but something is different missing I heard someone Jason he sat next to me and took his helmet off 

"Jaybird" 

"Y/N"

He handed me a note

"what's this?" 

"just read it and if you come back I'll know and if not" 

He kissed me 

"I'll miss you" he said 

He walked off I sat there shocked I opened the letter 

-Y/N I don't know how to say the words in my heart you and I both know that I am not the best at this. I remember those cold nights in a dark alley and finding you, I remember the way you could always cool me down when my temper was out of control all you could do is make a sound with your voice, I remember the way you feel arms wrapped around me, hell I even remember our first fight, argument, kiss, and most of all I remember how much I still love you I just have one last question do you still love me  - 

I started crying tears of relief and love I wrote a note for Jason I went back I saw Roy and Kori on the couch asleep I walked to Jason's room and slowly opened the door and saw him asleep I laid the letter on his bed and walked out 

Jason's P. O. V 

I yawned and stretched I opened my eyes and saw the note and opened 

-You wanted to know if I missed you I tried so hard to dealwith the fact that I couldn't be loved to love you to kiss you to laugh at your ridiculous jokes I missed you and I do love you before I lost you and after 

P. S I'm in my room if you want to talk - 

I ran to Y/N's room has if my life depended on it I opened the door and saw her on the bed with all my favorite food and books 

"we are never leaving this room" I said 

She laughed tears falling from her face I ran and hugged her I spun her around and plopped on the bed still holding her I kissed her on the bed 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" 

I kissed her 

"hmm still has good has the first time" I mumbled 

She laid there smiling she's so beautiful I touched her cheek. I grabbed the bag of chips and ate some she grabbed a book and sat up I laid on her legs she read out loud


	10. Chapter 10

Your P. O. V

I woke up with Jason's arms wrapped around my waist I slowly moved him and got up I opened the door Roy started laughing

"oh shut up Harper"

"oh did you sleep well my friend" Kori asked

"yeah I did" I said

"I thought I told you not to leave!" Jason yelled

I laughed and walked back to my room Jason yawning he stretched and grabbed me

"Jason!" I said

He laughed and kissed me 

"I guess that means we can leave" Roy said 

"what are you talking about Red?" Jason asked 

"Kori" Roy said 

She walked in holding there bags 

"you guys are leaving?" I asked 

"we are going to glorious Starling city to raise our children " 

"we're moving to Star city we wanted to wait until you two were sleeping together" 

"children?" 

"Kori's pregnant and my daughter Lian"

"oh guys" 

I hugged Kori Jason and Roy hugged 

"keep in touch" I said

"we will have a glorious time with Jason" 

"oh I will" 

He smirked at me week later Jason and I had the place to ourselves it was just me and him. I laid in the bed with Jason I heard my phone go off Dick I rolled my eyes and declined his call my family well not leave me alone 

"hmm just shoot the damn phone" Jason grunted 

He rolled on his stomach I kissed his back the phone went off again we both grunted 

"where's the pistol" 

He laughed 

"in the drawer don't shoot it inside" 

"I made that rule" 

He smirked I kissed him and got up 

"let's go well celebrate after" 

I laughed Jason and I went outside Jason grabbed the gun I sat the phone outside on a stand we had outside Jason and I got our guns and shot it 

"now that'll shut them up" I said


	11. Chapter 11

I threw up in the toilet for the second time this week I should've started 2 weeks ago I'm sure it's nothing. Month later I'm still sick and feel like shit Jason has been so worried about me not to mention I still haven't started my period I sat on the bed Jason was out on patrol tonight he made me stay. I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test I went home and took it I yawned I need some sleep I went to the bedroom I grabbed Jason's jacket that he gave to me years ago and put it on I laid on the couch to wait for him... 

Jason's P. O. V 

After a long ass night of patrol I made it home I opened the door and saw Y/N asleep on the couch I went to the bathroom that's not what I think it is! I looked it was positive Y/N is pregnant I'm going to be a father. I tried to control my temper not wanting to yell at her I walked to the living room and looked at her I glanced at her stomach knowing our child was inside of her I got on my knees in front of her I touched her face she opened her eyes 

"you want to explain to me why you didn't tell me" I said 

I tried to be direct but not lose my temper she looked at me confused 

"don't give me that look I know you're pregnant" 

"oh Jason I'm sorry I completely forgot! I had no idea" 

"what do you mean?" 

"I came home and took the test I felt tired so I came to lay on the couch I completely forgot to tell you" 

I was silent she panicked and put her hands on my shoulder 

"Jay please say something!" 

I touched her cheeks 

"where going to raise our children right together" 

We hugged each other I really want to cry but I'm going to be strong I'm really scared about being a father what if I'm not good enough, what if I fail my child but has many doubts about it but all I have to do is look at Y/N and I know me and Y/N well be okay


	12. Chapter 12

I laid in the bed with Y/N laying on my arm she is 8 months and so beautiful I felt the baby kick she yawned I kissed her growing stomach 

Your P. O. V 

I opened my eyes from sleeping Jason no where to be seen my back is killing me I gently sat up and got out of bed I walked to the kitchen I saw a note on the fridge 

-Went out for a drive be back soon :) 

I smiled and felt the baby kick 

"I know I miss him too" 

I heard a knock who on earth could that be  I looked at the secretary camera Grayson! what is he doing here! I quickly grabbed my jacket and put it on hiding my very pregnant belly. I hesitated and opened the door and saw Dick 

"Y/N thank goodness you're alright I tried calling you!" 

He tried to hug me I stopped him 

"what are you doing here" 

He put his hands on my shoulders he noticed my belly shit! 

"is that are you - your pregnant! How when why didn't you tell us!" 

"Dick please just stop talking and tell me why you are here" 

"I don't know if I should now that you are pregnant and all" 

"dammit Dick just say it" 

He walked to the couch and helped me sit down I sat down I looked at him with a stern look 

"Bruce is in a coma" 

My heart sank no no he can't be not him I started crying fuck hormones! Dick hugged me I covered my face trying to choking back a sob and I realized that I really missed my brother 

"so who's the baby daddy?"

I hit him he laughed 

"Jason" 

He laughed 

"that's funny but I'm serious who is" 

I was silent 

"oh your serious" 

"yeah I am he's out for a while" 

"well I've got a long ride to Gotham are you going to come" 

"not without him" 

"I was afraid you were going to say that" 

Dick stood up he helped me up we walked to the door he stopped and turned to face me 

"you" Dick stopped when we heard the door open

Jason grabbed Dick and flipped him around and grabbed his collar fixing to punch him he stopped 

"Grayson what the hell" 

He let go of him 

"I just came to talk" Dick said

"start" Jason said 

"Bruce is in a coma" 

Jason looked at me I nodded 

"are you guys coming" 

"just get out.." 

"alright I'll see you guys soon" 

Dick left Jason slammed the door and stormed to the bedroom and sat on the bed I walked in and sat next to him I wrapped my arms around him he huffed and stood up he walked out 

"where are you going?" 

"for a ride" 

"but you just got back" 

He ignored me and left


	13. Chapter 13

Jason finally came back to me I started crying worrying about Bruce and I know he is as well he walked to me and wrapped his arms around me gently I kissed his chest and hugged him tight

"I'll help you pack our stuff"

I rubbed his back we packed our bags luckily Jason had bought a car we got in. He drove off not saying a word

"I am okay with going but I rented a small house in Gotham wall we're here"

"I understand I honestly think it's for the better I didn't exactly leave on good terms with them"

We made it to the house Jason rented he helped me out and inside he kissed my cheek and went to get the bags he walked in

"honey go lay in the bed"

"I'm fine"

"Y/N please don't make me make you"

I sighed and walked to the bedroom it was nice I laid my back against the pillow man being pregnant sucks tomorrow I'll be due in a few weeks I rubbed my belly knowing that Jason and I will be parents very soon he walked in he halfway smiled I know that look he sat at the side of the bed he took a deep breath he took his shoe's off 

"what is it"

"what are we even doing here"

He took his pants off wearing his boxers 

"Jay" he cut me off

"I mean really I know you want to see them and I understand that but why I mean why would he ever accept me"

"Jason.. Come here" 

He ignored me I put my arm around his chest 

"Y/N" 

I pulled him closer to me 

"come here" 

He sighed he turned around on his stomach I laid down and touched his face 

"I don't know why we are here but we are going to be okay I wasn't the only one broken when you left" 

I kissed his head 

"I hate it when you are right" 

"humph I know"

Jason and I laid together and fell asleep... I heard ringing I looked at Jason's phone and answered 

"hello?" 

"honey what is it" Jason asked 

-"hey Y/N it's me Selina" 

I looked at Jason and mouthed Selina his eyes wide 

"uh is everything OK" 

-"yes it's Bruce he's awake and ok for once" 

"oh that's-uh that's uh great Jay and I will talk and come by" 

-"OK Y/N I'll tell him" 

"bye" 

I hung up 

"so what do you want to do?"


	14. Chapter 14

Jason and I  waited a few days we finally decided and left we made it to the Manor we walked to the door Jason was about to knock but stopped Tim opened

"Jason! Y/N!"

"hey Tim" I said

He saw my pregnant belly he shook his head and laughed he let us in Stephanie ran in

"Aww! You are guys made it! And your pregnant! Aww can I feel"

"soon Steph" I said

She gently hugged me I saw Damian

"tt" he said

He walked off

"oh don't mind him he really missed you guys we all did" Stephanie said

Selina walked in she smiled

"how far along are you?"

"I'm due in a week"

"well I'm sure Bruce will be happy he's in the bedroom"

Jason and I went to my old room I sat on the bed

"why don't you two go in the living room and rest I'll Hu I'll check on Bruce"

"you sure you want to go alone?" I asked

He didn't respond just sighed in disappointment he kissed my kneck and walked off

Jason's P. O. V

I walked to Bruce's room I saw, Alfred

"master Jason!"

"hey al.. It's a been a while"

I hugged him

"it's lovely to have you home is miss Y/N home"

"yeah she's here.. Is, is he okay"

"he is weak I believe seeing his son would do him some good"

I walked the door open I saw him his chest bandaged and he almost looked dead fuck dad what did you do he breathed heavily 

"who is there"

I came closer to him

"Jay!" he started coughing

"jeez now you really sound old"

He looked at me no expression on his face I should've never have come here

"what are you doing here?"

"I don't know I've been asking myself that question since I made it into Gotham"

I leaned on the wall not looking at him he sat up and whinced in pain

"is Y/N alright"

"she's fine they're fine"

"they're? She's"

"week until she's due yes shocker Hu one more reason for you to fucking hate me"

"Jay" he whinced and started coughing a lot I scoffed and rolled my eyes I walked to him and handed him his water he drank a lot I was about to leave he grabbed my hand "I've never hated you not once not for a moment" he coughed "do I think you can be an insolent bonehead? A lot of times do I think you need an occasional kick in the ass? I don't deny it the point is you well always be my son and I know at the end of the day you have my six and I have yours" 

Bruce pulled me closer and hugged me fighting tears that threatened to fall from my face 

"thanks" 

Is all I could think of to say 

Your P. O. V 

I sat on the couch with all of my siblings Barbara felt the baby kick. Jason walked in I felt a sharp pain I held back whinced in pain Jason ran to my side 

"I'mm o-nope no!" I screamed in pain 

I held on to Jason's shoulders my water broke 

"we need to get you to the hospital now!" Jason said 

We went to the car Jason and I got in they followed us we made it we went inside they rushed me to the delivery room...finally after 5 hours of labor I had a baby girl Jason held her I could see in his eyes he was very emotional she had his white streak and Y/E 

"she's beautiful Y/N just like her mother" 

"have you thought any names" 

"Y/D/N Martha Todd" 

"perfect" 

We heard a knock 

"come in" 

Dick, Barbara, Tim, Stephanie, Damian and Alfred walked in 

"alright everyone gets a turn but Alfred is going first" 

Jason handed her to Alfred tears falling from the old man's face Damian folded his arms and looked at me I told him to come to me 

"tt" 

He walked to me I whispered in his ear 

"you know this means you are a uncle" 

He hugged me I hugged him tight the next night I went to see Bruce I held my daughter and walked to his room with Jason I sat on his bed he was asleep Y/D/N started crying 

"shhh shhh" 

Bruce opened his eyes he saw me and gently smiled he sat up and touched my cheek I started crying he hugged me 

"oh Y/N my daughter your home" 

He looked at her he touched her face she smiled 

"she's beautiful I expect many visits"


End file.
